


兔兔饲养日记（9）

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	兔兔饲养日记（9）

那之后的每一天，林在范和金有谦的视线就一直黏在朴珍荣身上，生怕他跟谁聊天的时候说漏了嘴，把小兔的存在抖落出来。两个人就成天跟散不去的鬼魂似的，朴珍荣一跟谁说了话，他们就飘过去阴阴冷冷的问话。

“刚刚珍荣说什么了。”

“刚刚珍荣哥说什么了。”

崔小七：“中午吃什么。”

王嘉鹅：“晚上吃什么。”

斑斑：“明天中午吃什么。”

林在范跟金有谦每次都扑得一场空，又不敢直接去找朴珍荣说理，只能躲在墙角默默恨的咬牙切齿，在地上画圈圈诅咒他。

朴珍荣坐在沙发上，嘴角噙笑的看着镜子里反射出来的两个满脸黑气的人，嘴里正不知碎碎念着些什么难听的话呢，指尖点在地上都快磨出火来了。

旁边的几个孩子看不懂这是闹得哪一出，小脑袋们凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的的也商量不出个结果，又齐齐的去到朴珍荣身边问他。

“珍荣哥，在范哥他们干嘛呢？”

“不知道，大概是觉得有意思吧。要不你们也去试试？”

墙角一下子从两个变了五个，跟个什么奇怪的仪式一样，朴珍荣在一边看着觉得好笑，笑出声来时又惹得那两个人一顿眼神杀。

斑斑戳戳身边的王嘉鹅，

“哥，这个有什么意思吗？”

嘉鹅同学把手指竖在唇上让他别说话，又指了指旁边的两个人，只听得那边悠悠的声音传出来，

“我要杀了珍荣哥。”

“我要杀了朴珍荣。”

“哥，我也得杀吗？”

王嘉鹅一巴掌呼过去把蹲着的人打倒在地。

斑斑委屈。

 

两个人骂够了腿也蹲麻了，撑着膝盖勉强站起来时还得互相掺着，不知道的还以为是练舞扭伤了脚呢。

朴珍荣也不打算跟他们再耗下去了，直接开门见山的要把小兔带走。

“不行！”

“不行！”

两个人齐声的拒绝他，那一脸严肃里带些紧张的样子，仿佛朴珍荣要强了他们一样。

“你不许对恩恩有非分之想。”

“就是就是。”

“那我要是有呢？”

朴珍荣说话时眼睛里都发着光，像是小偷正光明正大的告物主说我要偷走你的最值钱的东西，主人却一点办法都没有。

“我不会让你带走恩恩的。”

“就是就是。”

金有谦，当代复读机的典范，持续工作从不断电。

“我要是告诉孩子们你们两个睡了同一只兔子，他们是好奇还是不好奇呢？是要见恩恩呢，还是不要见呢？恩恩见了他们是会喜欢呢还是不喜欢呢？他们见了恩恩是要睡呢还是要被睡呢？要睡的话恩恩是答应还是不答应呢？”

朴珍荣的问题像是连珠炮一般扫射出来，打的两人身上千疮百孔的。他们知道几个孩子都是好的，也大概明白恩恩作为一直兔子的发情本性和大概一丝一毫都不存在的操守，这要是万一大家全知道了，那情况可真是太惊悚了。

“那我今晚送他过去。”

“有谦乖。”

“你给我对他温柔一点。”

“放心在范哥。”

 

小兔莫名其妙的被带到了朴珍荣家，金有谦离开之前还抓着他的手，话里带了些哭哭啼啼的腔调，颇有种女儿出嫁的样子。

“珍荣哥要是对你不好，你一定要记得告诉我。”

“恩！”

朴珍荣把小兔拉进来就甩上了门，连看一眼的机会都没给金有谦留。

“珍荣啊，为什么我突然要过来呢？”

“在范哥和有谦最近比较忙，怕不能好好照顾你，就把你送过来了。”

朴珍荣一副义正言辞的模样，小兔哪看得出他连说谎都不带打草稿的。

“嗯，那我什么时候才能再见到在范和有谦呢？”

“恩恩，尝尝看。”

朴珍荣端着一碗肉汤过来岔开了话题，偏小兔也是个没心没肺的，闻到香味便顾不上其他的事情了，自己抱着碗咕咚咕咚的往下灌。

“好喝吗？”

“恩！”

小兔端着空碗，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看着他。

朴珍荣用指尖托着小兔的下颌，俯下身贴上那双柔软的唇瓣，用舌尖把那些挂在唇边的汤汁全都勾了去，又撬开牙齿钻进去把里面的香味也尝了个遍，才满意的抬起身来。

“确实挺香的。”

嘤。被调戏了。

小兔的小嘴儿揪着，眼睛也二倍速一样的眨巴起来，一对长耳和尾巴悄悄的钻出来见人，脸蛋粉粉嫩嫩的像个新鲜的蜜桃，让人想马上拨开咬上一口。

朴珍荣看着他那一双兔耳觉得新奇，便用指腹去触那立在耳朵尖儿的绒毛，一碰到耳朵就刷的移开又弹回去，抖落一身的可爱劲儿。他一直不停的戳着那双未曾见过的耳朵，直到把小兔弄的有些闹恼了才停下来。

“不要总是玩恩恩耳朵嘛。”

“那我换个别的地方。”

话音刚落就捉住刚刚亲过的嘴唇，送去一个绵长的吻。小兔被亲的喘不过气来，用手去推他的肩膀，却被朴珍荣抓了手环在自己颈间。

“抓牢了宝贝。”

朴珍荣一把把人抱起来就往卧室里走，小兔虽是不住踢着小腿，身子却被牢牢的钳住动弹不得，倒在床上时还晕头转向着就被欺上来的人压住了身子。

朴珍荣的吻来得凶，小兔还没得空清明了神志，就又被人亲的大脑一片空白，小舌随着肆虐的另一半在腔里舞着，交缠之际衣服便被剥了个精光，袒着一身细白的皮肤，胳膊腿都不由自主的攀到朴珍荣身上。

其实朴珍荣的手只是给小兔脱了衣服，身上倒一下都没碰，一手轻按着小兔的肩膀，一手捏着他的下颌，把小兔唇瓣的峰谷，牙齿的形状，舌面的细小凸起，甚至是唇纹的深度都用舌尖一点点的了解着，直到小兔的唇被亲的发红，带上了些晶亮到水色才肯停下来。

被吻到情动的小兔攀着人的脖子就往怀里拉扯，身上到每一处都像是火燎了一般泛着红色，需要一双手或者一张嘴来抚慰。朴珍荣倒像是看不到一样，把人扶坐起来，放下小兔搂住自己脖子的双手，反剪着在背后用丝带系住，还给打上了漂亮的蝴蝶结。

段宜恩眼里的水波流转着，带些委屈的朝朴珍荣看过去，却只换来一只手把自己重新按倒在床上，之后那个人竟然自顾自的从床上下了去。

“珍荣……”

话里的情欲大过委屈，被绑住双手的小兔躺在床上，活像只砧板上的鱼，不住的扭动着身子想要人来抱一抱。

“珍荣，你抱抱恩恩吧珍荣……”

“乖，我先去洗个澡。”

朴珍荣一边用轻柔的话哄着小兔，一边脱着自己的衣服。段宜恩就这样躺在床上看着他一件一件的褪着，交叉着双臂抓住毛衣的下摆往上翻，紧实的肌肉一寸一寸的从衣服下面露出来，之后是胸前的红粒，仰头时喉结突出来，和结实的身材一起传递着男性荷尔蒙。接着被牛仔裤包裹的下半身也解了封，圆润饱满的臀部，和前段已经支起的帐篷被包裹在深蓝色的平角内裤里，小兔看着却只想朴珍荣脱衣服的动作能快一点，之后赶紧用藏在里面的那玩意来满足空虚的自己。内裤脱下来时粗长的性器挺立着朝向小兔，床上的人不住摩擦着双腿，眼睛看的发直。

“恩恩乖，躺在这里不许乱动哦。”

朴珍荣说完就自顾自的进了浴室，不一会儿哗哗到水声透过半掩这的门传出来，小兔觉得自己好像能看到那里面的场景了，热水正顺着光洁的躯体流下来，他用手捋了捋已经被打湿的头发，沐浴液的泡沫被一双大手细致的打在身体的每个角落，腹肌的沟壑里被白色的泡沫填充着，他刚刚看到的那根也被那些乳白色的泡泡裹住，之后朴珍荣的手在上面一次一次的抚过，里里外外都带上他沐浴露的香气。

段宜恩觉得自己要疯了。

光是想象着那些就已经让他情动不已了，前段硬挺着，后穴里也不住渗出液体，顺着股缝流到身下的床单上，再贴上皮肤便感到些许凉意。双手被固定在身后，他连能帮自己疏解的东西都没有，挣扎着翻了个身，自顾自的耸动着下半身，借着和床单的摩擦来稍稍缓解一下身体里燃着的欲望，为了蹭到那尖端，他甚至撅起屁股来一下一下的让那里打在床单上，可惜并没有起到什么作用。

爱液仍是不住顺着大腿滑下来，段宜恩想要朴珍荣用牙齿咬住他胸前的红豆，想要他用手包裹住自己的前段，想要他的粗长来填满自己，立刻马上，他真的再多一秒都受不住了。

强撑着从床上爬下来，用肩膀顶开浴室半开的门，裸着的朴珍荣隔着一层玻璃钻进他眼里，他觉得自己好像更湿了一些。

朴珍荣自然是知道小兔会进来的，不然留着门做什么。不过他也没打算马上满足这个小东西，他就想看着那可爱的人而亲口求他的模样，最好还是眼角带泪的那种，一定漂亮极了。

“珍荣……”

段宜恩用身体推着淋浴间玻璃门的把手，带着硬的难受的前段和朴珍荣打了个照面。

“我不是说要乖乖等着。”

“恩恩等不了了，珍荣……”

段宜恩说着上前两步，把自己塞进朴珍荣怀里，小脑袋不住在他胸前蹭着，前端的肉物也一下一下跟着撞在朴珍荣身上。

“等不了什么？”

朴珍荣贴着小兔的耳朵问，湿热的气体顺着耳道传进来，惹得段宜恩腿脚发软，只能把整个人倚靠在朴珍荣身上才勉强撑得住。

“进……进来……”

“哪里？”

“恩恩……恩恩后面……”

“用什么进？”

朴珍荣的话打在他的耳边，一句似一句的魅惑。段宜恩的手被绑在身后，没办法去指，他只能顺着朴珍荣的身子滑下来，用嘴裹上那肿胀的性器，挑着眼梢回答着刚才的问题。

手用不上，腿也没什么力气，嘴里的硬挺好像成了他唯一的支点一般，于是吞得很是深入，大半个都没进小兔的嘴里，那娇艳的唇瓣像是锁精环一般扣在柱身上。

捆着小兔手腕的丝带已经被打湿了，蝴蝶结的环扣软绵绵的贴在胳膊上，被似雪的皮肤衬得更加鲜艳了些。视觉上带来的刺激使得被唇舌包柱的性器又胀大了一圈，撑的小兔嘴角生疼。不过他现在顾不上那些，他只想着要讨好眼前的人，之后让他好好的来充实自己。

津液顺着嘴角流下来，朴珍荣抬了抬小兔到下巴，帮他把那些抹掉。手指插在他的发间，却并不用力的去按，只是用指腹在头皮上摩挲着，带来一阵酥麻的感觉。

段宜恩的最一直吮着没有停下来，任凭朴珍荣的硬物顶进更深的地方，一些想要干呕的感觉涌上来又被他压下去，眼角泛出生理性的泪水。随着一次吞咽口水的动作，喉管的紧缩像是在尖端狠狠的吸了一口，接着一股液体从里面喷出来，顺着管道一直滑进了胃里，是朴珍荣高潮了。

小兔把射过的东西从嘴里吐出来，扔保持着半跪的姿势讨好似的看着朴珍荣，小屁股一晃一晃的，一副饥渴难耐的模样。朴珍荣这才把人捞起来抱住，表扬般把吻落在他的额头上。

段宜恩抬起头去索吻，却被人转个身按在墙上，胸前到红粒贴上瓷砖，一股凉意顺着乳尖流进来，惹得身体一阵发抖。

“我说了要乖乖等着，就要乖乖等着，知道了吗？”

还没等段宜恩回答，他就感觉到一个腻滑到东西抵在自己的穴口，他想回过头去看，却被一个迎上来的吻堵住了嘴，也挡住了视线。

亲到小兔发出哼哼唧唧的声音，朴珍荣才停下来，又问了他一次，

“记住了吗?"

“记住了……嗯啊……”

段宜恩话还没说完，就觉得有灼热的水流打倒自己的内壁上，他收紧括约肌去捕捉那力道，却只感受到那股冲劲儿化成水散落在甬道里，他只得再努力张开穴口去索求更多。

花洒喷出的水流比人体要热上许多，冲进后穴里的热度和胸前的凉意混在一起，段宜恩觉得自己挣扎在冰与火的交界处，需要有个人来解救他。

忽然朴珍荣不知按了什么按钮，水流变得更加集中，力道也更大了些。他跟着用两根手指插进小兔到后穴里，把入口撑得大些，扶着花洒让水流直直的打进去。大概是打到了敏感点上，小兔忽然身体一阵发抖，挺立的前段射出一股浊液，打在光滑的瓷砖上又顺着滑下来。达到高潮到小兔更是没了一丝力气，跟着射出的液体一起顺着墙壁滑下来，却在落地前被朴珍荣捞回怀里。

“这就射了怎么能行呢？”

朴珍荣说着，收覆上一整晚都没照顾到的胸前，捏着一边的肉粒轻轻旋转拉扯，刚刚还贴在湿冷瓷砖上的红豆现在被收进指缝，轻微的痛感袭来却更刺激了性欲。

小兔弓着背把前胸往人手里送，头向后仰着，把好看点颈子整个露出来，朴珍荣又用嘴贴上去啃噬着，麻痒的感觉在牙齿碰过的地方传递开来，其间夹杂着几个力道重些的吸吮，在白嫩的皮肤上留下淫靡的印痕。

朴珍荣这才解开小兔手上到丝带，长时间的捆绑和扯动使得那块地方带上了红色的印记。小兔把手递到朴珍荣眼前，生气一样的给他看，却又被人捉住了手腕，在那块地方留下细密的吻，像极了道歉和讨好。

小兔还没从他这股温柔劲儿里缓过来，手指就被含进了嘴里，一进一出的模仿着性交的姿势，每一根都是如此。小兔靠在他怀里看着，整个人被浴室的热气蒸的有些头昏，脸颊的绯红更艳了些，刚刚射过的性器也又开始发硬。

朴珍荣把小兔的一条腿环在自己腰间，让那湿淋淋的穴口露出来，用自己的肉物顶了进去。终于被满足的小兔嘴里溢出几丝呻吟，穴肉紧紧吸住肉物不肯再放它出去。

朴珍荣让小兔用手搂着自己打脖子，托着他的屁股把另一条腿也圈上来，后背抵在浴室的墙上。没了双腿的支撑，小兔只能用背顶住墙壁，随着朴珍荣的动作，把被插着的小屁股一下一下的往前送。

“凉吗，恩恩?”

“恩……”

段宜恩也不知道自己是真觉得背上太凉，还是单纯的一句呻吟。说出口之后，朴珍荣带着他离开了浴室。没了可以抵着的墙壁，他只好紧紧环住朴珍荣的脖子，身下没了支撑，所有的力量都放在了被顶住的地方，肉物随着朴珍荣的步子一下一下的插进深处，小兔粗重的呼吸声打在朴珍荣耳边，像是催情剂一般鼓动。

“恩恩，这是什么？”

朴珍荣带着人走到床边，看着床上那块深色的印记问他。

小兔瞟了一眼就回过神来，臊得脸整个埋进朴珍荣的肩窝里。

“恩恩……恩恩的……水水……”

“我都没在你就流这么多？”

“恩恩……恩恩想着珍荣洗澡的样子……啊啊………”

朴珍荣托在屁股上的手忽然松了一下力，整个人的重量压下来，把身下的硬物吞进前所未有的深度。

“还做什么别的了吗？”

“恩恩……恩恩自己……蹭……”

话音刚落就被人放在了床上，插身体里性器竟一寸一寸的撤了出去，任凭他怎么圈着朴珍荣的颈子不放也没半点办法。

“做给我看。”

朴珍荣抱臂站在床边，身下的肉物还挺立着，上面裹满了小兔后穴的汁水。

段宜恩赶快翻过身来跪着，整个前胸都贴在床上，腰塌得厉害，弯出性感的弧度，臀部一下一下动着，让硬物的尖端蹭在床单上，那是比他刚才更加大力和淫荡的姿势。他觉得后穴空的厉害，只想做的更卖力些，让人看爽了赶紧进来。  
一双无辜的眼睛正泛着泪光的看向朴珍荣，渴求着他的身体。

“恩恩很厉害嘛，都会自己解决了。”

“恩恩不会，恩恩要珍荣帮我……”

小兔说着把屁股翘得更高了，不是在摩擦性器，而是在高处晃动着给朴珍荣看。

“帮你什么?”

朴珍荣走到小兔身后，在他大腿上抹了一把，把流出来的爱液又重新带回臀缝里。

“恩恩难受……恩恩要珍荣插进来……”

朴珍荣这才扶着两片臀瓣把肉物重新插了进去，像是打桩一般大力的操弄着，抽出时穴里的媚肉都要跟着翻出来，插进去时又挺身顶到最深处，交合的地方有肠液渗出来，在快速的进出之下被压出了些许白沫。

身下的小兔被插得连句整话都说不出来，破碎的呻吟一声一声的随着朴珍荣的插入叫出来。

“恩恩……不……不行……了……”

朴珍荣用尖端在穴内那块稍显粗糙的凸起上狠狠的磨了一下，小兔再次高潮了，前段颤颤巍巍的射出几滴浊液，穴肉的突然收紧绞得朴珍荣一阵快感袭来，也跟着小兔一起射了出来，悉数灌进了小兔紧致的后穴里。

 

清理的时候小兔已经累的迷迷糊糊的，嘴里不住念叨些什么，朴珍荣侧耳去听觉得大概是在骂自己坏的样子，眼睛睁不开，身上也没力气，嘴里却还嘟囔着，这副模样真是太娇了，让人除了把他操哭之外，什么想法都没有。

有小兔的生活真的好性福。


End file.
